


Saving you.

by Spell_SpinnerX



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, NOT BEASTIALITY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spell_SpinnerX/pseuds/Spell_SpinnerX
Summary: While Morgana does a money hunt in Mementos, he’s surprised to hear a scream and some shadow’s sneering. He decides to interfere.





	Saving you.

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BEASTIALITY AND I CANT THINK OF A GOOD TITLE.

“Treasure, treasure!” Morgana moaned happily as he stared at his money filled pouch, grinning all to himself. But the grin quickly turned into surprise as he got ambushed by a couple of enemies. “Whoa!” He shouted, falling to the ground only to find himself surrounded and outnumbered by weak slimes. He grimaced, muttering to himself, “There’s only weak slimes, why did I even get startled…”

 

Bringing out his sword, he swung it, shouting, “Zoro! Show your might!” His persona, Zoro appeared behind him with a smug smile as he raised his sword to his chest. Morgana nods at Zoro, Zoro nodding back,  as if they could reach each other's mind. The ability MaGarudyne was used as it attacked all but killed most opponents, leaving only one slightly stronger slime to negotiate, “Wait! Keep me alive, please!” It begged. Morgana stepped backward and performed an all out attack, finishing that weak slime. “Alright! Another victory for me!” Morgana cheered not too soft nor too loud.

 

He began to skip and hum, unfortunately not being able to drive himself. He ran past unsuspecting and weak shadows and before getting in their vision, going to the other corner. That was exactly when he noticed a scream and shadows sneering. He was confused, wasn’t he the only one to enter? Either way, if it were a phantom thief, they would be able to help themselves right?

 

Without thinking any longer, he grabbed his sword and stabbed one shadow and killed it. Another was killed but not by him. _What? So they CAN protect themselves!_ Nevertheless, he got himself in an unnecessary fight so he had to beat them all because his pride would get in the way if he tried to escape. “Persona!” He shouted, Zoro coming. “Miracle Punch!” He shouted once more as a yellow boxing glove came and punched one shadow, a critical hit by it.

 

 _Thud!_  One of the shadows came from behind and knocked out Morgana, He gave a shriek as his legs gave out and made him fall to the floor. “G-God… Dammit…” He mumbled, face planting the floor. The last thing that he had heard was his name being called by a familiar voice.

 

* * *

  


“Ouch…” Morgana raised his head, rubbing his head and then opening his eyes. He was still in Mementos. But he wasn’t where he was. He was in a safe zone. Morgana breathed out a sigh of relief as he stood up and mumbled, “Thank God, I would’ve been killed by the reaper if I hadn’t been put here…” He turned around and looked around the ground, “Now the only question is… Who put me here…?”

 

“Oh, you woke up.” A familiar voice gently rang through his ears. He turned around to look at Makoto, the owner of that voice. A shadow. Morgana’s mouth gaped open as he saw Makoto with her school uniform on, her eyes shining with malicious intent and almost her face was covered by an unknown darkness. “Morgana.” She said, smirking happily.

 

Morgana took a step backward, tripping and then falling down on his butt. “Oh, I wouldn’t run. If I were you that is.” Shadow Makoto said, continuing to smile and walk toward him. She squat down to level his height, “If you remember how strong I am with my fists. As well as how fast I am. You can’t even drive yourself so running would be futile.”

 

Morgana quivered in fear. Everything she said was true. “M-Makoto…. What happened to you…?” He asked, a paw reaching out to touch her face. For a split-second, Shadow Makoto had this terrified expression on her face, as if she were actually scared of Morgana and jumped backward, “W-What are you planning?” Her voice echoed.

 

Morgana shook in disbelief, “Makoto… Please tell me what happened. I don’t want to fight you. I’m aware I’ll lose…” Shadow Makoto turned away. “Not even you can fix me…” Morgana frowned sadly and looked downwards, “Is that so?” Shadow Makoto sat down and crossed both legs and arms, closing her eyes. She thought that, now, Morgana would leave her alone. What surprised her was the fact that she felt someone hug her. She jumped in fear and became on guard.

 

“It’s alright. Besides, you can’t shoo away this true gentleman here. As a man, I’ll help you without fighting you.” She relaxed by the voice of Morgana’s. Shadow Makoto smiled, “Then I’ll help you too. If you need anything.” Morgana grinned, “Really? Then, can you help me get to the depths of Mementos? S I can become human again?” Shadow Makoto looked at Morgana, “It’s possible.” “Alright! Now I don’t have to be alone!”

 

To be honest, Morgana was frightened at the thought of going on a journey with a shadow but Makoto’s face made it seem like it were just the normal Makoto. He jumped high into the air to transform into a car. Shadow Makoto then opened the doors and closed them, driving Morgana just like how the normal Makoto would.

 

Shadow Makoto though was a large amount more reckless than the normal Makoto. She sped up when a Shadow was there and engaged a fight between them. It was a great ambush, but for Morgana, it really tired him out. “What the hell, Makoto!” Morgana protested, panting at her. Shadow Makoto grinned carelessly and said, “Watch me, Morgana! I’m much stronger than Ann!”

 

Morgana gasped internally, _Why did Makoto mention Lady Ann? More importantly… Why does Makoto even have a shadow… She’s able to control her emotions greatly though… Or maybe it’s all Akira’s fault…_ He winced at the thought but shook it out easily. Shadow Makoto smirked as she brought her hands to her face, a shadow’s mask revealed on but she immediately dismissed it and showed her true form.

 

Her body quickly dissolved as it was replaced by a monstrous form-- take that back, it WAS a monster. Even more so with it looking almost like Makoto herself! The shadow itself looked angry, raged. It was definitely a strong fighter, being Makoto’s Shadow. Everything about it looked metal - the body, the face, the arms. Especially those knuckles. Morgana believed that he would die if it hit him at all, it was undoubtedly shown by his face turning pale.

 

“It’s like your sisters…” Morgana breathed out. Shadow Makoto turned to Morgana and it looked to Morgana as if she were grinning wide, “Exactly like my sisters. Except for the hair.” Shadow Makoto then faced the Shadows and her own shadow looked angry, “You’re gonna regret bumping into me!!” She yelled in unnecessary rage. “Oi, oi, you were the one to engage a fight though Makoto…” Morgana said, chuckling a bit.

 

This sort of fighting cycle continued on, until Morgana was tired and wanted to go back.

 

“Hey, Makoto. Will you be alright?” Morgana asked in concern, staring at Shadow Makoto. They were still in Mementos but not in a safe zone. Shadow Makoto then answered with another smile of hers, “Of course! You’ve seen me fight! I’d of course be fine--” “I’m not talking about that!” Morgana suddenly shouted, looking down. Shadow Makoto stopped smiling and then looked at Morgana, his eyes for some reason, in tears.

 

Morgana snapped his head at Shadow Morgana, unashamed of his tears, “Tell me, Makoto… Why are you a shadow? Us Phantom Thieves are said to be able to control their feelings! So... We shouldn’t get shadows at all!” Shadow Makoto kept quiet for a while, she bit her lip, trying to hold back her own tears. “I know…! I know…! It’s all because…”

 

The cat-like creature moved closer cautiously as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around the fragile girl. “Akira… Isn’t that right…? You like him… But Ann got him first… Right…?” Morgana muttered to Shadow Makoto. The girl nodded vigorously, trying not to cry herself. It was hard and she didn’t succeed because of Morgana’s comforting mumbles and gentle back strokes. Shadow Makoto sobbed softly in her hands as she began to form a somewhat coherent sentence, “T-Th… at’s not all… S-S-Somet-times… I g-get… this urge… to kill Ann. I-I want to, but my senses are p-protesting to it…!”

 

Morgana’s eyes widened, “You want to kill… Lady Ann…? The line of thought of a shadow is scary…” He grimaced at the thoughts of this certain shadow. “No wonder your form is really strong… Those feelings… Akira as a trickster… He’s really doing a great job changing your fate from a Phantom Thief to a Shadow.” Morgana said, laughing a bit to himself.

 

Morgana stopped hugging Shadow Makoto - He didn’t even notice that Shadow Makoto looked a little down after that - and then held her hands - an invisible blush on her cheeks. He said with determination, “Listen Makoto, I swear on my life, I’ll stop these thoughts for you. I’ll stop your distorted thoughts. Without fighting you. It would hurt a true gentleman to hurt a cute girl like you.” The last part was said with a smile.

 

Morgana then kissed Shadow Makoto’s forehead, a gentle sign of a treaty. Shadow Makoto blushed, neither smiling nor frowning when she brought her hand to her forehead. Morgana grinned, just like a dork as Shadow Makoto would name.

 

The most abrupt thing was the sounds of chains. The ground started to shake and was it only Morgana’s imagination, or was Mementos starting to feel more alarming? “Oh no… This feeling…” Morgana said to himself, fearing at what was about to happen. The Reaper. The strongest shadow was coming for them because they stayed in this area for too long. Not even Shadow Makoto, a rather strong shadow, could beat it. And that was based on experience.

 

The Reaper ran past the corner, smirking manically at them. “Oh no…” Morgana whined. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…” His paw reached out to grab Shadow Makoto’s hand as he began to drag her away from the Reaper. “Run!” He screams. Shadow Makoto knows that it’s best not to fight the Reaper at all, it’s too powerful.

 

“He… Heh… He…” The reaper laughed smugly as it accelerated in speed. “What! It can do that!?” Morgana shouts. The cat-like creature grabbed Shadow Makoto’s legs and jumped- The Reaper shot at the area, Morgana swiftly dodging it. Morgana then put down Shadow Makoto and cracked his knuckles. “Guess there’s no other way…” He murmured to himself. “Makoto! Run, now!” Morgana ordered but Shadow Makoto protested, “You’ll die though! You’re no match!”

 

Morgana grinned at Shadow Makoto, throwing a thumbs up, “I know that, but I’ll do my best to protect you. Even if it means dying myself.” The Reaper, with its shit-eating grin, crossed its arms and said, “Hm… So you’re the first person to fight for someone else’s sake? Everyone else that I had met are so weak and threw away their own pride. Not bad for a cat.” Morgana’s vein popped, “I’m not a cat! I’m a human, you monster! You don’t even have any legs!”

 

The Reaper got angry then, “Excuuuse me!? At least I was a human before I died! I’m just the protector of Mementos! Ask God why he made me like this!” Morgana took a step forward and shouted, “Whatever! I don’t care! The only thing I care about is beating you! And also…” He paused, a tint of red on his face. “I’ll make sure that Makoto will be safe!” He shouts with determination, holding a finger out to the Reaper, reminding it that he’s speaking to it.

 

The first thing that surprised him was the blue light that engulfed him right after pointing at the Reaper. “Whoa!” He shouted, stepping backwards. He had then noticed that he was growing taller. That was definitely strange. The next was no tail that moved whenever he tried. It just randomly disappeared. Same with the ears.

 

The last thing that of course changed was his body shape, it was the shape of a human. He heard a voice afterward. _You’ve finally came to?_ A gruff voice said, Morgana swore that the man was grinning. _Well, I’m honestly not complaining. To think that you would change back to a human at this point in time…_ He said, mock evident in his voice. _That shows that you’re rather slow, Morgana. It is I, Zoro. And I’ll make you a fine swordsman. There’s no turning back, my sword is your sword._

 

Morgana looked upward, a fire lit and evident in his eyes. He raised his hands to his head in pain as he desperately repeated the same words that Zoro had just said, “I am thou, thou art I. Let us form a pact together.” _Everything will be cut open with my sword!_ The yellow bandanna - usually on his neck, appeared on Morgana’s head as he grinned and with one hand, tore it off. Blood spewed everywhere but Morgana had appeared to have been feeling no pain at all as the blood turned into a blue fire that transformed his former clothing-- to more less revealing clothing.

 

A black blazer, unbuttoned and underneath, a white collared shirt. The blazer’s sleeves are rolled up and the hands are covered by white gloves. Black trousers turning to a lighter colour are tucked in black boots. The black belt on the black trousers holds two white scabbards which have two swords-- both handles are black in which on the other side of the belt is a pouch. On top of his head is a black fedora On his neck, the yellow bandanna remains, no mask to be seen. The blue fire behind him disappeared but appearing there was Zoro, smirking with pride as Morgana pulled the bandanna out and tied it to his forehead. The shadow of the bandanna only revealed the sly eyes on his face as he rested his right arm on the two scabbards.

 

The reaper felt offended at the sudden change of appearance that it grabbed its gun and shot at Morgana. Though, Morgana took out one of the swords and swiftly cut the bullet in half, reaching the floor. Shadow Makoto had her mouth opened agape, it couldn’t be helped, it didn’t even seem like Morgana even moved to cut the bullet. He held out a hand to Shadow Makoto, “You look really cool.” She said, laughing a bit. Morgana blushed. Shadow Makoto took the hand to stand up.

 

Morgana then turned to Zoro, the older still smirking. Morgana then asked, “I thought that I had already awakened completely...” Zoro put his sword back in his scabbard. “Young man, there is no complete in this world. You’ve only just upgraded. But there was only one way for you to upgrade, different to your friends. You had to have someone to fight for. That young girl is the one.” In the last statement, Zoro pointed at Shadow Makoto who had just dusted the back of her skirt, she was on the floor before. Morgana blushed. He felt himself feel hotter just at the sight of Makoto. His heart rate accelerated. And yet, he didn’t even know why.

 

He then coughed embarrassedly into his fist, turning to the Reaper, “Shall we fight?” Thus, a fight was initiated. By Morgana. ~~(YOU’LL NEVER SEE ME COMING!!)~~ Morgana was no match for the Reaper but the fight was really intense. Morgana was only just scraping by, much more than before. The Reaper performed complicated and strong moves that Morgana can't comprehend, only depending on his skill to dodge.

 

So, when The Reaper stopped, a purple and groggy expression. Morgana was confused. He used a scan on The Reaper, a second later, his scrunched up, confused face, into a grinning and relieved face. The Reaper had a status ailment. And it was despair. His only key to defeat The Reaper. “Thank you, Flu Season!” He shouted happily.“Ugh…” The Reaper groaned. _One turn gone_ , Morgana had thought before jumping up high, holding both swords in hand and first with the right hand, slashing diagonally downwards before doing the same with the left hand.

 

Morgana fell to the floor on his feet and sheathed the swords. Damage was inflicted to The Reaper as it fell to the ground and groaned a second time, “Ugh…” Morgana smiled, the second turn passed, he was thinking. He turned around and shouted, “PERSONA!” Zoro appeared behind him and an ability was used, Garudyne. A wind move. It made different cuts on The Reaper everywhere, The Reaper feeling the pain as it fell to the ground and groaned, “Uh… No… Ugh…” It slowly melted into black dust, nowhere to be seen anymore.

 

“Whew… Now I’m done…” Morgana murmured. He stepped forward again and then looked down, eyes opened even wider at the fact that he’s a human now. “Whoa! When did THIS happen!?” He said, laughing a bit. Morgana began to look at his whole body which was rather sturdy due to his exercises with the Phantom Thieves. He raised his hand to his forehead which was a bandanna than the usual more solid masks. He hadn’t seen anything like it before.

 

“You look… different.” Shadow Makoto said, nodding her head as she inspected Morgana’s body. “Hm… How extraordinary…” She said. His face turned red at how close she was to his body. It was more noticeable than when he’s a cat. He lowered his fedora, _God, I wish I was a cat at this moment_ , He thought to himself shamefully.  


“Ah.” Shadow Makoto said as a smoke covered her vision. When it had cleared out, what was there wasn’t Human Morgana but rather Cat Morgana. “Huh?” He said, looking at himself. “You can change from human to cat, I assume?” Shadow Makoto said, laughing a bit. “I wonder why you changed back into a cat though?” Morgana thought hard and went back to when he wished that he was a cat at that moment, “Maybe if I wish hard, I’ll turn back to human?” He said.

 

Correct enough, he wished about being human again and then. Poof. There he was, in human-form again. “Oh hey, that’s right.” He said, genuinely surprised. Shadow Makoto smiled softly, “Wow. That’s new.” “Eh, It’s the same as summoning a persona to be honest.” He said, chuckling a bit as he turned back into a cat before thinking a while. Shadow Makoto appeared to be thinking as well as she crossed her arms and looked down a little. Morgana into a human once more and grabbed her hand timidly as he smiled nervously, “We should probably get to a safe spot.”

 

Shadow Makoto nodded as the two, hands interlocked, walked to the nearest safe spot.

 

* * *

 

 

When the two arrived at the safe spot, the first thing they did was sit. Next to each other. Morgana really didn’t know why but he felt nervous. His heart was beating fast and his face was as hot as lava. Or at least, that was how he would refer it as. “H-Hey Makoto.” He said, cursing himself for even being nervous at all. “Ahem… Er… Will you still be in your metaverse form, even if you’re a shadow…?”

 

Shadow Makoto turned to Morgana and said, “I… tried it out. I’ll still be a phantom thief. But don’t worry!” She added, looking at his worried face, “I’m good and controlling my feelings? Ahaha… You’re still worried right?” She said, Morgana’s face was in disbelief, seeing as though Makoto even had a shadow. He crossed his arms, pouting, “Of course I am!” Shadow Makoto looked down and chuckled a bit, enjoying Morgana’s company.

 

Just a few minutes of silence. Neither of them really wanted to talk yet. It was… comforting. “Hey, Morgana.” Shadow Makoto started, Morgana answered, “Yes?” She then said, “When will you be leaving?” Never! Morgana wanted to shout. He didn’t know why. But he decided to go with a short and safe answer, “I’d be coming back soon.” Was that really safe? He didn’t know. “But before I leave.” He added quickly, “I want to experiment on something. So… Be right back!”

 

Morgana stood up and left Makoto, heading up to the top. Then he began to think. What would he look like if he went back to reality? Which was what he was experimenting as of now. He mumbled some words and before he knew it, he was back in reality. Only, he was taller than usual. “So… I’m a human still?” He said to himself. The clothing he’s wearing was just simple, black jacket, white polo shirt, black trousers but brown shoes. The yellow bandana, before on his forehead, was now wrapped around his neck, like usual.

 

He immediately went back to mementos and then turned into a cat. Then back to reality. His view was instead of faces, but legs. “Whoa!” He shouted, moving back a little. Someone looked down at him and sighed, “A cat?” Morgana looked at his hands-- well… Now paws. “So, I’m a cat if I’m a cat and I’m a human if I’m a human? Pretty simple.” He looked at the sky, it was getting late. But he had to get to Shadow Makoto again.

 

So he went back to mementos once more to meet Shadow Makoto again. “Oh, you’re back.” She said, smiling at him inside the safe room. She was holding a book, studying. “One-- No, two questions. Where did you get that book from and will studying as a shadow even affect your intelligence?” Morgana asked, walking and then sitting down. He found it harder to sit down on a seat as a cat. Shadow Makoto giggled, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Weren’t you in the metaverse longer than me?”

 

Morgana frowned and protested, “Hey, I’m inexperienced too. Besides, I’ve never been a shadow before so how would I know?!” Shadow Makoto began to laugh more as she waved a hand in front of him, “I know, haha. I was just teasing you. Don’t look so down.” She added the last line when Morgana pouted. “So to answer your questions. The book is a cognition and it’s part of the study guide so I know completely what’s inside. And whatever happens to a shadow, the real person wouldn’t know what happens. Basic information, Morgana, basic information. You were the one who said this, right?”

 

“I guess so.” Morgana said, leaning back and laughing at his own stupid self. “Anyway, this experiment you mentioned earlier…” Shadow Makoto said, “What was this ‘experiment’?” Morgana jumped from his seat and started explaining, “So, I was curious what would happen if I were to enter reality-- or much better to be understood as, what I would look like, now that I can become human again.”

 

He jumped up and turned into a human and then said, “So… I went into reality like this. And I was a human.” “Really?” Shadow Makoto interrupted, intrigued by the fact that he stayed human. Her face turned red in embarrassment when the fact that she interrupted him registered in her head, “Ahem… Continue please.” Morgana laughed, “Yep, yep. Anyway, when I turned back to a cat in the metaverse. I went to reality once more to find out that I was a cat again. That was all.”

 

Shadow Makoto smiled, “That makes things easier to relieve my distorted thoughts.” Morgana sat down and stared confusedly at her, “Yes it does… Is there some kind of particular way that you want me to save you…?” She looked down a second and closed her eyes, thinking intensely. Shadow Makoto then looked back at Morgana. “Yes there is… One way I want you to save me… It might be the only way too…”

 

“I’m all ears.” Morgana said as Shadow Makoto moved closer to Morgana.

 

“This is what I want you to do…”

**Author's Note:**

> Do not misunderstand, Mako-chan doesn't like Morgana romantically. And Morgana has some harboured... feelings that he's dense of for her. And as for Shadow Makoto's request... You'll have to wait for later :p
> 
> I dunno if this is good so far tbh... Is it good? Who knows.


End file.
